Pipe House
Pipe House, also known as Kat's Home, is Kat's residence in Hekseville. History Gravity Rush After Kat awakens in Hekseville, she realizes that she needs to find a place to stay. While exploring the Auldnoir district, she falls through a manhole and tumbles into the sewers to which she finds a large pipe that she decides would make a perfect home. She proceeds to furnish and decorate the pipe, turning it into her home. From this point on, the home serves as a spot for the player to save their game, warp to other locations, and change Kat's costumes. After the events of the first game transpire, Cyanea moves into the pipe house with Kat, where she can frequently be seen nodding off in the chair. Gravity Rush 2 Upon Kat's return to Hekseville, she travels to her pipe house only to discover that it has been filled with garbage and that her old bed is infested with bugs. A police officer arrives and states that since the house is not registered to anyone, she can no longer stay there. Incensed, Kat leaves. After Kat encounters Dr. Brahman in Carefree Gentleman, she returns to her home to find that her registration has been processed and that Brahman has gifted her with a new bed. From this point on, the player can use Kat's home as a manhole warp point and as a means to replay previous story missions and side missions. The player can also decorate the house using furniture obtained by completing side missions, challenge missions, or online treasure hunts. Kat will additionally receive mail occasionally from other civilians. However, furniture can no longer be obtained from online activities due to the service closure in 2018. The Pipe House becomes Raven's residence sometime after her registration in Hekseville. Furniture In Gravity Rush 2, Kat's home can now be customized to the player's liking with various pieces of furniture. Furniture types include bed frames, chairs, cat beds, dressing tables, electrical items, and wall accessories. As stated above, these can be obtained by completing some of the side content the game offers. Trivia * Throughout the course of Gravity Rush 2, Kat will decorate the house's walls with photos of her adventures throughout Jirga Para Lhao and Hekseville. The pictures can be difficult to make out clearly, but a few photos can be discerned, such as a picture of Kat in her Singer costume, and a photo of Dr. Brahman. * In Gravity Rush, Kat simply lounges on her bed when she enters her house. In Gravity Rush 2, however, she has several animations that can be seen while relaxing at home; these include lying on her bed, sitting on her chair and stretching, standing near the head of her bed, and, if she has a mirror, checking her appearance in front of the mirror. ** If the player unlocks the rocking chair furnishing, Kat will occasionally doze off while sitting in the chair. Gallery Kat's Home GRR.jpg|Kat and Cyanea in the Pipe House (Gravity Rush Remastered) Kat's Home.jpg|Kat in her home (zoomed in) in Gravity Rush 2 Gravity daze conceptart 4WJvC.jpg|Kat's home concept art File:Katshouse.png|Kat's home interior concept art Pipe Junction Concept Art.jpg|Pipe Junction concept art 0082 (2).jpg Category:Locations in Gravity Rush Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Article stubs